


Профайл мумии

by Li_Liana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: ФБР нужен консультант по делу о маньяке, который использует очень странные орудия для убийств





	Профайл мумии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Highlander 2019.

Дункан крадучись выбрался на крышу, держа наизготовку обнаженный меч. Ему казалось, что он ступает совершенно бесшумно, но притаившийся у парапета бессмертный тут же обернулся.  
– Аманда! – выдохнул Дункан со смесью облегчения и раздражения, опуская оружие. – Какого черта?  
– У тебя все в порядке? – отозвалась она вопросом вместо приветствия.  
– У меня?! – искренне изумился Дункан. – Это ты за мной следишь!  
– За твоей квартирой, – уточнила Аманда.  
– И зачем тебе это?  
– Я видела тебя вчера в Квантико. Думала, на тебя вышли федералы, и у тебя проблемы.  
– О боги, Аманда, – Дункан со стоном прикрыл ладонью глаза. – Я просто консультирую их.  
– Ты? ФБР? – Аманда скептически выгнула бровь, сноровисто убирая в саквояж снайперскую винтовку.  
– И это что такое? – Дункан кивнул на оружие.  
– А то ты не видишь, – огрызнулась она. – Я беспокоилась за тебя.  
– Я тронут. Но с каких пор тебе недостаточно просто меча?  
– Одно другому не мешает. Особенно, если возникают проблемы со смертными. И не надо уходить от ответа. Что ты делал у федералов?  
– Как ни странно, но я оказался ближайшим экспертом по Древнему Египту, – развел руками Дункан.  
– Допустим. А зачем ФБР понадобился спец в этой области?  
Дункан покачал головой:  
– Я давал подписку о неразглашении.  
– Что, совсем не расскажешь? Хоть капельку? Даже не намекнешь? – Аманда подошла и приобняла его, лукаво заглядывая в глаза.  
– Нет.  
– Ты скучный, МакЛауд, я тебе это уже говорила?  
– Тысячу раз, – Дункан обнял ее в ответ. – Ты прилетела расспрашивать меня о бюро?  
– Ну не-е-ет, – проворковала Аманда, плотнее прижимаясь к нему. – Совершенно не за этим.  
– Может быть, все-таки спустимся ко мне? – уточнил Дункан пару минут спустя, разрывая затянувшийся поцелуй.  
– А чем тебе не нравятся крыши?  
– Да всем нравятся, но как-то…  
– МакЛауд!  
– Все, молчу, молчу!

***  
Не то, чтобы Дункан не подозревал, что из-за присутствия Аманды могут возникнуть проблемы, но всё равно оказался катастрофически не готов к тому, что столкнется с ней прямо на проходной ФБР следующим утром. Особенно с учетом того, что она сладко спала в постели, когда он вышел из дому час назад. А ещё меньше он ожидал, что Аманда окажется не одна.  
– Что вы здесь делаете?! – раздраженно прошипел он, всем своим видом пытаясь намекнуть, что непрошеной парочке лучше побыстрее убраться куда подальше.  
Но Аманда с Митосом, естественно, даже и не подумали к нему прислушаться, а наоборот, ускорились, чтобы нагнать его у самого контроля документов.  
– Мы с ним, – очаровательно улыбнулась Аманда офицеру в форме. – Я его ассистентка. А это приглашенный профессор из Лондона.  
Офицер нахмурился, но Дункан его опередил.  
– Извините нас. Я не думал, что мой коллега успеет прилететь, и поэтому не заказывал для него пропуск. Всё нормально. Они уже уходят.  
– Какие-то проблемы? – спросил подошедший со стороны автостоянки немолодой мужчина и тут же представился, повернувшись к Митосу и Аманде: – Старший специальный агент Дэвид Росси. Познакомите меня со своими спутниками, Дункан?  
– Аманда Дарье, – она успела раньше, чем Дункан открыл рот. – Я ассистентка мистера МакЛауда, работаю для него в Европе. А это – Адам Пирсон, лучший британский египтолог.  
– Дункан, вы не говорили мне, что пригласили коллегу, – Росси укоризненно и самую чуточку подозрительно посмотрел на Дункана.  
Тот только покаянно развел руками. Строить зверские рожи Аманде с Митосом при Росси он поостерегся.  
– Вы вообще не упоминали, что вам нужна чья-то помощь, – в голосе Росси прозвучало еще больше подозрения.  
– Простите агент, это моя вина, – Митос очень естественно изобразил натуральный британский акцент. – Мой друг всего лишь позвонил мне с несколькими уточняющими вопросами насчет классификации артефактов по египетским династиям. А Аманда заметила, что он ездит в Квантико, это всё разбудило мое неуемное любопытство, и мне захотелось помочь более напрямую, а не просто отвечая на туманные и завуалированные вопросы.  
Росси пару минут побуравил Митоса испытующим взглядом, но тот, когда надо, мог очень убедительно изобразить честные и исключительно порядочные глаза.  
– Дункан, вы ручаетесь за них?  
– Конечно, – без запинки ответил тот, – но, право, не стоит…  
Но Росси перебил его движением руки и отдал офицеру на входе приказ пропустить всех посетителей. Когда они поднялись на этаж отдела, Росси произнес краткую, но очень вдохновенную речь о важности тайны следствия. И пригрозил, что без подписки о неразглашении он никого из них отсюда не выпустит. Хотя вообще ее положено подписывать до того, а не после, но технического специалиста пока нет и распечатать ее немножко некому.  
– Я думала, тут будет более людно. – Аманда удивленно осмотрелась.  
– В семь утра в субботу? – уточнил Росси. – Боюсь вы нас несколько переоцениваете, мисс Дарье.  
– Можно просто Аманда, если вы не против.  
Росси кивнул. Аманда за его спиной послала Дункану убийственный взгляд. Тот лишь тяжко вздохнул. На то и был расчет, что Аманда никогда в жизни не встанет в такую рань, чтобы успеть сунуть нос в его дела с ФБР. Но, увы, он жестоко просчитался. И уж тем более даже в страшном сне не мог представить, что она успеет притащить Митоса. Зря только выдернул Росси приехать на работу ни свет ни заря.  
– Так чем же ваш преступник связан с Древним Египтом? – Митос решил наконец-то перейти к делу.  
Росси ещё раз оценивающе на них посмотрел, будто окончательно что-то для себя решая.Затем провел их в свой кабинет с именной табличкой и достал из ящика стола толстую папку. Вынул из нее несколько фотографий и протянул Митосу:  
– Что вы скажете об этом орудии?  
Митос задумчиво повертел фото в руках.  
– Это же слепки, сделанные с ран, да? А на фото самих повреждений можно посмотреть?  
– Конечно. – Росси достал еще фото.  
– Использовалось только это одно орудие или были еще другие… инструменты? – Митос чуть замялся на последнем слове, и это не укрылось от профайлера.  
– Вы уже поняли, что это, мистер Пирсон?  
– У меня есть версия. Но, право, будет быстрее, если вы мне сразу покажете все, а не будете выуживать по чуть-чуть. И да, на первый взгляд это похоже на инструменты для подготовки тела к мумификации.  
– Только на первый? – тут же насторожился Росси.  
Митос лишь выжидательно на него посмотрел. Росси с не очень довольным видом, но все же протянул целую пачку фотографий. Аманда заглядывала из-за плеча Митоса, но ничего интересного для себя на снимках не обнаружила. Фотографии были сделаны крупным планом, явно с целью определить, чем были нанесены такие повреждения.  
– Если это не набор для мумификации, то что? – Дункан уже явно видел эти фото, и, похоже, высказал именно такую версию.  
– Близко, но нет, – уверенно заявил Митос. – Древнее или даже Раннее царство, первые мумии тогда уже были, но так сильно, как потом, ими еще не увлекались. А вот жертвоприношением – да. Похожие процессы, но есть и отличия.  
– Жертвоприношения, – эхом повторил Росси. – Очень интересно. И как именно приносились эти жертвы?  
– Были разные вариации, – пожал плечами Митос. – Но, судя по тому, что я вижу, это что-то на тему пира смерти. Наверняка сперва спускали кровь. Потом, кстати, ее тоже, скорее всего, использовали. Если в финале тело сжигали… но, судя по фото, это явно не наш случай. Тогда могли принять ванну из крови или смешать с водой и выпить. Или использовать как чернила и нанести письмена возле алтаря. Что-то в этом роде.  
– А что делали с телом?  
Дункан заметил горящий воодушевлением взгляд агента и на мгновение ощутил что-то вроде укола ревности. Но что за глупости? Конечно, это Митосу раз плюнуть, небось, собственными глазами видел, а то и участвовал. Дункан тоже с первого взгляда отличит клинки семнадцатого века и шестнадцатого – своими глазами видел, в своих руках держал. И вообще он даже не археолог, а всего лишь специалист по антиквариату. Правда с полуторавековым опытом. Но, пожалуй, Аманда была права, Древний Египет все же немного не его тема.  
А Митос тем временем продолжал разглагольствовать:  
– Прежде всего извлекали внутренние органы. Тут тоже с вариантами. И зависит от того, про какой период мы говорим. Три тысячи лет до нашей эры и чуть раньше – были одни традиции, через какие-то пятьсот лет они заметно изменились. Но основные варианты: просто выкинуть, использовать, как ритуальную пищу, возможно, для животных или художественно разложить на алтаре.  
– Про последний вариант поподробнее, пожалуйста.  
– Агент Росси, честное слово, было бы куда проще, если бы вы мне показали фото места преступления, а не устраивали это гадание, что именно сделал ваш убийца.  
– Давайте я вас не буду учить археологии, а вы не будете мне рассказывать, как вести расследование, – довольно холодно возразил Росси.  
– А вдруг он думает, что ты и есть их убийца? – хихикнула Аманда.  
– А почему вы решили, что мы ищем именно убийцу? – тут же насторожился Росси.  
– Судя по количеству ран, бедняга точно не выжил, – легкомысленно отмахнулась та.  
– Тут минимум десяток тел, – возразил Митос.  
– Как вы определили? – чуть ли не подскочил Росси.  
– Очень точные, практически одинаковые разрезы, но сами части тела, хоть и разные, но повторяющиеся. Или вы надеялись меня убедить, что у вашей жертвы семь правых локтевых суставов и восемь левых берцовых костей? И, кстати, у убийцы хорошо набита рука, заметен богатый опыт работы с жертвенным набором, что странно.  
– За десяток убийств можно было наловчиться, – предположил Дункан.  
Митос только с сомнением покачал головой. Замечание о том, что речь, скорее, идет о сотнях принесенных в жертву, он решил оставить при себе.  
– Я все равно не понимаю, почему вы так уверены, что мы говорим именно об убийствах. После тех травм, что вы видели на показанных мною фото, пострадавшие вполне могли выжить. – Росси обличающе обвел взглядом всех троих.  
– Потому что спецотдел ФБР не занимается обычной поножовщиной? – предположил Дункан.  
– Потому что в древних жертвоприношениях не предполагается, что жертве удастся тихонько уползти? – высказалась Аманда.  
– Потому что, если преступник озаботился, как и где добыть древнеегипетский набор для жертвоприношений, то он точно не даст никому ускользнуть, – подержал их Митос.  
Росси нехотя согласился и тут же ухватился за последнюю фразу:  
– А вы думаете это именно оригинальный набор возрастом несколько тысячелетий?  
– Или так, – кивнул Митос, – или снятая с него копия. Что, в любом случае, весьма сложно провернуть. Я даже не помню, есть ли в каком-нибудь музее такая полная коллекция.  
– А если восстанавливать по фото и зарисовкам? – предположил Росси.  
– Вряд ли. Современные технологии дадут более гладкую и симметричную поверхность, а тут именно грубая работа.  
– Вы уверены?  
– Да.  
– Отлично! – Росси буквально просиял – впервые с начала их встречи.  
– А это хорошо? – осторожно уточнила Аманда.  
– Проверим все музеи и частные коллекции, узнаем, у кого мог быть доступ. Думаю, список будет очень коротким, – улыбнулся Росси и, наконец проникшись доверием к своим гостям, протянул ещё пачку фотографий: – Вы хотели увидеть место преступления.  
– Однако, – присвистнула Аманда.  
Дункан молча поморщился – он ожидал увидеть нечто подобное, но реальность превзошла его худшие ожидания.  
– Очень, очень интересно, – пробормотал Митос, внимательно всматриваясь в фото. – Легкое, печень, сердце, селезенка, легкое, желудок – в центральном круге, в обрамлении из кишечника. Мозг, глаза, язык и уши в малом, и разобранные пальцы, кисти, руки и ноги во внешнем. Весьма любопытно.  
– Знаешь, вот пока ты это не перечислил, оно не так жутко смотрелось, – задумчиво изрекла Аманда.  
– Какое чудовище могло это сделать? – не удержался Дункан, не в силах отвести взгляд от кошмарных фото.  
– Это все-таки Раннее царство, – определился Митос. – Период первой династии, может чуть раньше. Я бы сказал, что это жертва, скорее, Апофису, но в письменах вокруг есть обращение и к Анубису. И, что более странно, к Нефтиде. И да, я был прав, для надписей использовали кровь.  
– А вы точно не посещали Штаты в последние пару месяцев? – прищурился Росси.  
– Не-а, – отмахнулся Митос. – За последние полгода только во Францию один раз летал, можете проверить.  
– И проверим, – заверил его Росси. – Но вы, все же, слишком много знаете об этом жертвоприношении. Или вы и правда очень хороший специалист по Древнему Египту.  
– Самый лучший из всех живых, – заверила его Аманда.  
Дункан только кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Росси.  
– А что вы можете рассказать о самих жертвах для такого ритуала? – спросил тот Митоса.  
– В смысле?  
– Кто подойдет для такого жертвоприношения? Женщины, мужчины, молодые, пожилые?  
– Да, в принципе, без разницы. Вообще в оригинале в качестве жертв чаще использовали домашних животных. Но чем больше хотят получить, тем масштабнее должна быть жертва. Но чтобы вот так – людей, да еще и не одного… – Митос задумался. – Если бы мы были в древнем Египте, я бы сказал, что хотят воскресить внезапно погибшего ребенка фараона, причем единственного сына-наследника. Или что-то вроде того. Но мы не в древнем Египте, так что даже не знаю.  
– Ага! Значит, это все-таки воскрешение? – Аманда выловила самое значимое из тирады Митоса.  
– Судя по оригинальному составу богов, которым предназначена эта жертва, то, скорее всего, да. Само круговое жертвоприношение было весьма распространено во времена первой династии. С его помощью могли надеяться и просто успеха в торговле добиться. Но тогда пожертвовали бы какую-то курицу или овцу, в крайнем случае.  
– А список пожеланий отражен именно в письменах кровью? – уточнил Росси. – Вы можете их перевести?  
– Только общий смысл. Это одна из самых ранних версий египетской пиктографии. Переводчика с нее вы не найдете. Но основные символы богов и обращений мало менялись с веками, они вполне узнаваемы.  
– Вы назвали Анубиса, бога царства мертвых, – напомнил Росси, – это единственный, о ком я слышал. А остальные двое?  
– Апофис – чудовище из преисподней, бог Хаоса, – ответил Митос. – И да, тут есть еще символ Амат – внизу в левом углу. Убийца к ней не обращается с основной просьбой, но тоже упоминает. Амат – еще одно чудище подземного царства, пожирательница душ.  
– Так может, маньяк не воскресить кого-то хочет, а открыть на землю врата египетского ада? – предположила Аманда.  
– Вариант, – кивнул Митос. – Хотя я сомневаюсь. Тут наиболее показательно упоминание Нефтиды. Не слышали, да?  
Митос посмотрел на агента и своих друзей, но те лишь синхронно покачали головами.  
– Одна из самых забытых в современности древнеегипетских богинь. И, между прочим, совершенно незаслуженно. Нефтида – сестра и полная противоположность Исиды, жена Сета. Эти-то имена вам знакомы?  
– О да, – почти синхронно протянули Аманда с Росси.  
– А она богиня чего? – спросил Дункан.  
Митос задумчиво потер макушку.  
– В современной терминологии я бы сказал, что темной магии и всего сверхъестественного.  
– Ого, – присвистнула Аманда. – А в Древнем Египте были и такие боги?  
– Представь себе, – улыбнулся Митос.  
– Еще скажи, что и маги были, – фыркнула она.  
– Ну-у-у, – ухмыльнулся Митос, – это более сложный вопрос.  
– Но все равно это укладывается в мою теорию про врата ада, – Аманда упрямо тряхнула челкой. Спорить с ней никто не стал.  
– Спасибо, мистер Пирсон, ваша консультация была очень информативной, – подвел черту Росси. – Вы можете добавить что-то еще?  
– Да, если можно, я бы хотел посмотреть список жертв. Даты рождения, смерти, профессии, хобби и все такое прочее.  
– Что вы там рассчитываете найти? – снова насторожился Росси.  
– Пока не знаю, но, может быть, я увижу какую-то закономерность.  
Но спустя полчаса пришлось признать, что, по крайней мере, с первого взгляда ничего такого Митосу разглядеть не удалось. В итоге договорились, что Митос еще поработает с этими данными и, если вдруг что-то заметит, обязательно свяжется с Росси.

***  
– Давай, колись! – Аманда чувствительно пнула Митоса в бок.  
– Эй, в чем?! – возмутился тот, превентивно отскакивая, но наткнулся на не менее подозрительный взгляд Дункана. – Народ, вы чего?  
– Мы и так молчали всю дорогу домой от Квантико! Имей совесть! – Аманда двинулась к нему с нарочито угрожающим видом.  
– Ладно-ладно. Да и не собирался я от вас ничего скрывать. Просто…  
– Митос, – выразительно намекнул Дункан.  
– Ну да, он бессмертный, но это вы и так уже поняли.  
– Ты в этом уверен? – уточнил Дункан.  
– Да.  
– Точно? – не удовлетворился первым ответом Дункан.  
– Еще три раза переспроси, – огрызнулся Митос, скрещивая руки на груди.  
– Может, все же псих из этого поколения? – с надеждой предположила Аманда.  
– Нет. Он не десяток таких жертвоприношений провел, а сотни. Разрезы уверенные, жертвенный круг – идеально правильный. Да никто, кроме живших в те времена, не смог бы так.  
– Ладно, допустим, – кивнул Дункан. – Но тогда ему, получается, около пяти тысяч лет.  
– А ты у нас единственный такой, – напомнила Аманда. – Признавайся, может это все-таки ты решил покуролесить?  
– Серьезно? – скептически посмотрел на нее Митос.  
– Не-а, – улыбнулась та. – Но как звучит.  
Митос наградил ее убийственным взглядом, но промолчал.  
– Надо проверить, не привозили ли в город недавно каких-нибудь свежеоткопанных мумий, – внес Дункан рациональное предложение.  
– Вот, дельная идея, – одобрил Митос, выразительно косясь на Аманду, но та проигнорировала намек.  
– А может, ты его знаешь? – Дункан с подозрением уставился на Митоса.  
– Нет, – удивился тот. – Понятия не имею, кто он. Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло?  
– А почему тогда не все рассказал ФБР?  
– Про бессмертного? Ты издеваешься?  
– Ладно, а нам о чем еще умолчал?  
– Да с чего вы взяли, что я… – Митос покосился на их лица и со вздохом признал: – Ну хорошо. Он приносит жертвы по древнему календарю. Очень-очень древнему календарю. Который я, между прочим, уже почти не помню!  
– То есть жертвы не случайны? ФБР ошибается?  
– И жертвы, и даты, – признал Митос.  
– И почему ты это скрыл? Ведь это важно! – набросился на него Дункан.  
– Потому что об этом календаре нет ни единого упоминания в современном мире. Как я объясню, откуда я его знаю? – огрызнулся Митос. – Хватит и того, что про жертвенный круг им выдал.  
– Получается, ты знаешь, на кого и когда в следующий раз нападет маньяк? – уточнила Аманда.  
– Да, – кивнул Митос. – То есть, в целом.  
– Это как? – спросил Дункан.  
– В день орошения он принес в жертву директора насосной станции. В день Тота – академика на пенсии, в день сытой птицы – сотрудника птицефабрики. Мне продолжать?  
– Спасибо, мы поняли принцип, – ответил Дункан. – И кто следующий?  
– Женщина-кошка.  
– Ты шутишь? – не поверила Аманда.  
– Через три дня день Бастет, – емко ответил Митос.

***  
– Это – плохая идея. Очень-очень плохая.  
Дункан до сих пор не мог понять, как им удалось его в это втянуть.  
– Да ладно тебе, будет весело, – Аманда прыгала рядом на одной ноге, пытаясь втиснуться в очень облегающий черный латексный костюм. – Мы же всегда любили цирк.  
Дункан поморщился, как от кислого лимона. Аманда была права, цирк он и правда любил, и она это знала. Вот только он любил выступать в нём, а не ловить маньяков, тем более на живца в лице Аманды. И прикрытие в исполнении Митоса почему-то совершенно не утешало.  
– Да ладно тебе, не дуйся. Ты же сам больше всех убивался, что не допустишь, чтобы пострадала невинная кошатница.  
– Ага, а скоропалительно организованное представление «женщина-кошка, только один вечер на арене» – просто замечательное решение.  
– Но ты ведь согласился.  
– Да, потому что вы меня вынудили! – огрызнулся Дункан.  
– Но правда же, отличная идея, – самодовольно улыбнулась Аманда – идея была ее. – Этот псих не может не купиться на такой роскошный подарок.  
– А вдруг он афиши не читает.  
– Ну вот через пару часов и узнаем, – легкомысленно отмахнулась она, натягивая маску.  
За прошедшие три дня им удалось выяснить, что центральный музей полгода назад привез мумию, найденную к югу от Каира на территории древнего Мемфиса. Которая буквально через неделю самым таинственным образом исчезла из хранилища. К сожалению, больше о мумии, вернее, о потенциальном бессмертном не удалось узнать ничего. Ее и ввезли в страну специально для изучения и правильного датирования, но мумия сбежала раньше, чем до нее успели добраться.  
По предварительной оценке, она могла оказаться одной из самых древних найденных мумий или вообще древнейшей. Но, увы, на первичном исследовании не успели точнее определить возраст и установить, мужская это мумия или женская, тоже не успели. Археологи выдвинули чуть ли не дюжину теорий о том, кем была мумия при жизни. Самая яркая из них была про фараона Нармера или его жену Нейтхотеп.  
И это Дункану отдельно не нравилось. Его единственное знакомство с древней египтянкой прошло не сказать чтобы очень хорошо. Скорее, закончилось весьма плохо. И заводить новое он отнюдь не стремился. Но будто у него был выбор.  
– Может, все отменим? – он поймал Аманду за руку перед самым выходом на арену.  
– Ни за что! – ее губы расплылись в шальной улыбке. – Там зрители, они нас ждут. И ловля маньяка на живца – это так захватывающе!  
– Бессмертного маньяка! – напомнил Дункан.  
– Ой, да успокойся, он, скорее всего, даже не понимает, что бессмертен, и понятия не имеет о поединках. Доусон ведь тебе говорил, что они никого нового не засекли, и за всё это время ни один настолько странный псих не выходил на бой с бессмертными. Он слишком занят своими жертвоприношениями.  
– Или просто не сталкивался ни с кем из нас, – не отступал Дункан.  
– Серьезно? Мы ведь это уже обсуждали. Приблизится он к нам, услышит странный звон в ушах, и что, как из этого можно прийти к выводу, что мне надо отрубить голову?  
– А если ему все же удастся тебя похитить?  
– Мак, ты же сам видел фото, как раз головы у всех жертв были на месте. Мне ничего не угрожает.  
– И ты этим меня утешаешь? – ужаснулся Дункан. – Только головы там и остались на туловище, пустые черепушки! Нет, мы все отменя…  
Но договорить он не успел, Аманда вытолкнула его на арену.  
Представление прошло просто прекрасно, как в их лучшие годы. Аманда была в восторге, зрители тоже. Дункан напсиховался и извелся дальше некуда. Он пытался всматриваться зал, надеясь угадать, кто из сидящих там – тот маньяк, за которым они охотятся. Но софиты нещадно слепили, и он ничего не мог толком рассмотреть. И даже чутье бессмертных не могло помочь ему: Аманда и Митос были рядом, появление он бы просто не ощутил. Дункан настолько нервничал, что даже пару раз задел Аманду в их коронном номере с кинжалами, чего раньше никогда не случалось.  
Но маньяк так и не объявился. Представление закончилось, они собрали цветы и аплодисменты. И после полуночи, разочарованные, уехали домой к Дункану.  
– Надо было все-таки сообщить ФБР, – проворчал он, выходя из машины.  
– О чем и зачем? – скривился Митос. – Чтобы они на эти сутки взяли под охрану всех женщин города, как-либо связанных с кошками?  
– Да, не вариант, – печально согласился Дункан.  
– Вы как хотите, а я в душ и спать, устала просто жутко, – Аманда, зевая, по-кошачьи потянулась всем телом. – Мы сделали все, что могли. Митос, что там следующее в египетском календаре?  
– Женщина-змея, через пять дней, – ответил тот.  
– Ну и память, – восхитилась Аманда, уже закрывая за собой дверь спальни.  
Мужчины остались в гостиной. Почему-то обоим хотелось выпить. Спустя полчаса и три бокала Митос неожиданно застыл, словно его по голове стукнули, а потом рявкнул:  
– Я болван! – и бросился в комнату Аманды.  
– Что случилось?! – Дункан кинулся за ним.  
Но в комнате было уже пусто, и только открытое настежь окно объясняло, куда могла исчезнуть Аманда.  
– Время! – Митос схватился за голову. – В те века сутки заканчивались в пять утра, а не в полночь!

***  
Впервые в жизни Аманда пришла в себя после смерти без заполошного вздоха. Но трудно вдохнуть, когда легких нет. Он понятия не имела, отчего очнулась, и как ей вообще это удалось, но адская боль в животе и груди, а также вид собственного недовырезанного сердца в чужих руках разом отмели все лишние вопросы и рассуждения.  
Склонившийся над ней мужчина бормотал что-то на неизвестном ей языке – древнеегипетского она не знала, а изучением английского тот, очевидно, не стал себя утруждать. Похоже, маньяк чем-то был крайне недоволен и раздражен.  
– Ах ты, тварь! – сквозь зубы процедила Аманда, привлекая его внимание.  
Тот застыл, выпучив глаза и уронив челюсть, словно бревном по голове ударенный. Аманда, игнорируя боль, резко рванулась вперед и вверх, вырывая короткий кинжал из руки застывшего маньяка, и нанесла удар в шею раньше, чем тот вышел из ступора. Но окровавленный нож скользил в руке, и жутко неудобно бить полулежа сидящего над тобой. Аманда поняла, что лишь ранила его, а в глазах уже стало опять темнеть. Она перехватила кинжал обеими руками и занесла его для второго, последнего удара.  
Маньяк наконец-то очнулся и с диким визгом дернул на себя недовырезанное сердце Аманды, обрывая тянущиеся к нему сосуды. Но этот рывок совпал с ударом Аманды, ей, наконец-то, удалось загнать кинжал достаточно глубоко и услышать хруст ломающихся позвонков. В последнее мгновение она еще успела провернуть кинжал вокруг своей оси и резко рвануть в сторону. И снова умерла. Последней мыслью было, что она только что видела разложенные на полу собственные печень, почки и легкие, и как же она хочет это забыть!

***  
В следующий раз Аманда очнулась уже нормально, как всегда: задыхаясь и давясь первым вздохом после очередного небытия. И это уже само по себе было замечательно, а еще прекраснее – две исключительно встревоженные и виноватые рожи, склонившиеся над ней.  
– Отрубила? – хрипло спросила она.  
– Кого? – не понял Дункан.  
– Почти, – ответил более понятливый Митос. – Трахея и позвоночник в щепки, а вот мышцы слева немного недопилила. Но ничего, не воскрес.  
Аманда с облегчением откинулась обратно. И, между прочим, не на землю, а на что-то мягкое. Куртка Дункана, что ли? Она закрыла глаза, пару минут подумала, потом рывком села и настороженно огляделась. Они всё ещё находились в том подвале, куда её притащил маньяк. Всё вокруг было залито кровью, но никакие органы на каменном полу больше не валялись. Может, ей померещилось в бреду?  
– А где… эээ… все? – осторожно уточнила она.  
– Покидали обратно, – ухмыльнулся Митос.  
– Я надеюсь, ты издеваешься?  
– Нет, – еще шире расплылся в улыбке тот.  
Аманде очень сильно захотелось снова потерять сознание, но для бессмертного единственный способ достичь этого по заказу – снова умереть, а это уж как-то явно чересчур. Она просто полежит тут немного с закрытыми глазами и постарается себя убедить, что не слышала ответа этого паршивца.  
– Митос, – возмущенно прошипел Дункан. – Ну имей совесть!  
– А что? Новые органы будут намного дольше вырастать, чем старые обратно приживутся. Я же порадовать ее хотел.  
– Убью, – мрачно пообещала Аманда, не открывая глаз. – Вот встану и убью.  
– Ну, допустим, в ближайшую неделю не особо встанешь, – философски заметил Митос. – А потом и не факт еще, что догонишь.  
– А ты откуда знаешь, что неделю не встанет? – удивился Дункан.  
– Богатый и разносторонний жизненный опыт, – как ни в чем не бывало парировал тот.  
– Как вы меня нашли?  
– Жучок, – лаконично ответил Митос.  
– На моей пижаме? – Аманда от возмущения даже открыла глаза.  
– На твоем всем. На латексном костюме кошки тоже.  
– Митос, я тебя точно убью! Когда-нибудь. – Аманда попыталась встать, и ей почти удалось: Дункан вовремя подхватил. – А мне слабо было сказать? Чтобы я тут не думала, что меня заживо расчленят, а вы меня не найдете?  
– А вдруг ты бы решила его снять? Нет, так надежнее, – заверил ее Митос, поддерживая с другой стороны.  
– Точно убью, – со стоном заключила Аманда, и троица поковыляла к машине.  
Уже с ногами умостившись на заднем сиденье, Аманда с чувством заявила:  
– Чтобы я еще хоть раз полезла помогать ФБР?! Ни за что!  
– Зато этот псих больше никого не убьет, – попытался утешить ее Дункан. – Ты сегодня спасла кого-то, кто мог оказаться на твоем месте и точно умереть.  
– Сам теперь играй в героя, – огрызнулась Аманда. – Мне уже хватило.  
– Передумает, – уверенно заявил Митос после непродолжительного молчания. – Отлежится, пройдет время, станет скучно и снова куда-нибудь полезет.  
– Я все слышу.  
– Знаю, но тебе даже руку поднять тяжело, чтобы меня по голове треснуть, – ухмыльнулся Митос.  
Аманда только возмущенно фыркнула, но протестовать не стала.  
– Вы оба несерьезные и несознательные! – Дункан поочередно осуждающе посмотрел на обоих. – Я вообще не понимаю, как вы дожили до своих лет.  
– Ничего, разменяешь первую тысячу, может, и сам перевоспитаешься, – предположил Митос.  
– Не дождешься.  
– Ну а вдруг? – лукаво донеслось с заднего сиденья.  
– И с кем я связался? – привычно простонал Дункан.  
Ответом ему было только синхронное хмыканье.

***  
На рассвете Митос стоял у залива, любуясь бликами восходящего солнца на воде. Аманда осталась у Дункана, а сам Митос, вместо того чтобы тоже отправиться отсыпаться, сначала долго ездил кругами, а потом понял, что почти доехал до океана, и уже прицельно отправился к берегу.  
Как ни странно, но археологи не ошиблись. Это действительно был фараон Нармер, вернее, современные историки знали его под этим именем. С Нармером они не были ни друзьями, ни даже приятелями, Митос просто некоторое время жил в Мемфисе тех лет, иногда бывал при дворе. Тогда фараон еще не стал бессмертным, и не было никакого повода сводить более близкое знакомство. А к моменту его смерти Митос давно уже уехал.  
Древнейший вздохнул. Старинные обряды захоронения часто играли такую злую шутку с бессмертными. После первой смерти тело медленнее восстанавливается, а если за это время успеют качественно выпотрошить, то можно вообще не очнуться – по крайней мере, пока не изменятся условия содержания тела. И, в общем-то, это даже не самый худший вариант. Прийти в себя в намертво заколоченном и глубоко закопанном мраморном гробу куда неприятнее и болезненнее.  
Но все равно фараону чудовищно не повезло. А ведь вроде был неплохим мужиком – пять тысяч лет назад. Но в современном мире ему места не было. Просидев три дня за переводом его воззвания к богам, Митос так и не пришел к однозначному выводу, чего именно желал добиться этими жертвами древний фараон. То ли вернуться назад во времени, то ли воскресить свою возлюбленную жену Нейтхотеп. А может, даже их сына. Который, кстати, совершенно точно был не его ребенком. Но это все было уже совершенно не важно.  
Митоса не покидало легкое чувство разочарования, приходившее каждый раз со смертью его современников. Оставаться единственным древнейшим, все же, нелегкая ноша. Хорошо, что есть хотя бы Дункан. Митос криво ухмыльнулся и вернулся в машину. Когда-то давно он развлекал себя дружбой с людьми, но с молодыми бессмертными это оказалось намного увлекательнее.


End file.
